<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warm velvet skin by Oceankings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791875">warm velvet skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceankings/pseuds/Oceankings'>Oceankings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>natural and automatic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Video Cameras, i'm sorry i dont remember the og tags and im just skimming the fic at this point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceankings/pseuds/Oceankings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri takes Victor apart for the camera.</p><p>(Repost of a fic I wrote in 2017 but deleted in 2018 but am reuploading in 2021 because rip to past me but i'm different)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>natural and automatic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warm velvet skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original A/N:<br/>this is for tumblr user @sizequeenvictor who i lov a lot and yall should follow for that quality bottom Victor shit. TBT to when I said I could get this done quickly but I kept rewriting cause i care too much. Really though at one point this was 10k (but I cut a lot out and rewrote 99% of it cause I realized 10k is waaaay too long for me to write a pwp at)<br/>Title comes from Eng translations of Red Velvet's Automatic (aka the song I listened to on repeat approx 500 times writing this)<br/>not beta'd lemme kno if there's any glaring mistakes though. I really don't write smut ever and this was so much more difficult than I'm willing to admit…</p><p>New A/N:<br/>I deleted this like a year after posting it because i got embarrassed over it. Now i’m reposting because I’m over that and like writing fic kind of. I might try to write the other two parts of the series I had drafted but IDK if i’ll actually share them since I’m just enjoying writing for myself these days :) </p><p>Also apologies for the lack of tags. I couldn't bring myself to reread this so I honestly don't know what's in here except for what the summary says.</p><p>Stay safe!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p>Victor watches, body humming with an excited tension, as Yuuri inspects the camera in his hands. It’s fully charged and there’s more than enough space on the SD card for what they have in plan for the night.  Victor made sure of both these things himself. He even went so far as to charge a backup battery pack while they were at the rink yesterday.</p><p>He’s aware how excessive this may seem, but he doesn’t want to take any chances.</p><p>He lounges back in the middle of the bed while Yuuri moves the camera and tripod around the room. Yuuri’s meticulous in checking the viewfinder to see if the angle can encompass the entirety of Victor’s king sized bed. He doesn’t want to miss a thing. It only takes a few moments longer for Yuuri to decide on a place at the end of the bed that doesn’t cast shadows and has a good enough angle.</p><p>With everything set up, Yuuri turns to Victor. “Vitya,” he says softly, “are you sure this is something you’re okay with?” He climbs onto the bed, scooting in close next to Victor.</p><p>Victor can’t help by smile at his fiancé. Originally, he was the one to come to Yuuri about recording themselves. They’d done shorter things like sending pictures and minute long videos over texts but to have the option of a full-length video? Victor was ecstatic at the idea. He’d have the option to replay his favorite moments again and again.</p><p>He tried to will down the flush that was beginning to take over before they’d even so much as touched each other.</p><p>Victor reaches up to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and draw him into a soft hug. “There’s nothing I’d love more than to do this with you. Are <em>you</em> sure this is something <em>you’re </em>okay with?” Victor asks in turn.</p><p>Yuuri nods, long hairs tickling behind Victor’s ear. His thumbs draw slow circles into the exposed bone of Victor’s hip where his shirt rides up. “I love anything that makes you happy.” He murmurs against Victor.</p><p>“And this makes me <em>incredibly</em> happy.” Victor replies, trying and failing to keep his cheeks from flushing too much at his fiancé’s confession.</p><p>Nodding again, Yuuri rises from the bed. He goes first to the closet, to pull out a decent sized chest, and then to the camera. Adjusting the framing and checking the settings one last time, Yuuri hits record.</p><p>The red light stares Victor head on and blinks lazily at him. It’s almost mesmerizing but Yuuri is quick take up Victor’s full attention again.</p><p>He sets the chest on the ground by the bed. “I already have an idea of what I want to do to you tonight,” Yuuri starts as he opens the chest. Victor doesn’t have to move from his spot to know what the contents are. He is curious, however, to know what Yuuri will choose. He sits up a little taller so he can see over the edge of the bed.</p><p>Yuuri catches Victor’s eyes and tilts the lid closed. “Not yet, be patient. You know I’ll take care of you, right?”</p><p>Victor’s breath catches. “Of course, my Yuuri. You’re always taking care of me.”</p><p>Yuuri smiles then, a sweet flush high on his cheeks. Then he’s ducking his head down and hiding behind his fringe. “Thank you, Vitya. I know you’ll be good for me.”</p><p>The words effectively steal away Victor’s breath and his heart pounds harder against his chest.</p><p>Victor bites his cheek in effort to regain his composure. He takes a steadying breath and blinks at Yuuri. It’s too early on to be the effected by Yuuri’s words but Yuuri always managed to surprise him.</p><p>Yuuri just smiles again at Victor. “Let’s get those clothes off you.”</p><p>To start, Victor was already mostly unclothed. Just a t-shirt that fell a little long on him and a comfortable pair of panties. In a matter of seconds, the old t-shirt is over his head.</p><p>The panties—more accurately named a thong—do nothing to keep Victor covered. At only half mast, he’s already spilling out of the small amount of fabric. Victor turns for the camera to show how snuggly the thong fits between his cheeks. This, of course, was mostly for Yuuri’s benefit. There was no point in trying to disguise the fact that Yuuri has a thing for Victor’s ass. Especially in thongs and panties and wearing nothing at all.</p><p>He throws a wink over his shoulder at the camera before dragging the thong off.</p><p>Yuuri crawls across the bed and pulls Victor into an open-mouthed kiss. He maneuvers them to have Victor sitting in his lap, pressed against him and grinding his hips into the soft cotton of Yuuri’s sweat pants. Victor alternates between gripping the worn t-shirt and splaying his hands, trying to touch as much of Yuuri as he can.</p><p>Yuuri snakes one hand around Victor’s waist to palm his ass and the other goes up until he’s holding close by his hair.</p><p>Their tongues slide together, wet and soft until Victor trails away from Yuuri’s mouth and down his jaw. Victor pauses in his mouthing along Yuuri’s jaw to bite at the sensitive spot just under Yuuri’s chin. Yuuri moans, his hand relaxing in Victor’s hair for the briefest moment before returning twice as hard as before.</p><p>He pulls Victor back by the hair and away from his skin before it has the chance to bruise. “Vitya,” Yuuri pants, “you know better than to mark above the collar.” His other hand leaves its place around Victor in favor of smacking him three times on his left cheek as punishment.</p><p>Victor whines and falls forward, head against Yuuri’s shoulder. He breathes heavily against his shirt and grinds slowly against Yuuri’s hips. “You know I can’t help myself—“ he breaks off on another intake of breath when Yuuri pinches the spot he hit. “I can’t help myself when it’s you.”</p><p>Lips press onto the crown of his head while Yuuri massages his abused scalp. They stay like that only for a moment then Yuuri’s pressing Victor back by his shoulders and shifting him off his lap.</p><p>Yuuri eyes Victor’s growing erection with interest and seems to make up his mind about something. He slides back off the bed to the chest Victor had almost forgotten about.</p><p>“I already had a bit of an idea what I wanted to do to you today, but I think I might change that up a bit…” Yuuri trails off as he sifts through the box a moment longer. He pulls out a couple items and sets them on the edge of the bed for Victor to see. A dildo and a new bottle of lube.</p><p>The dildo is what Victor’s eyes fall to first. It’s one of his many glass dildos, one that he’s overly familiar with. It’s not the first one he bought and it’s not the largest he owns either but it’s still special to him. In the short time he’s had it, the dildo has become his favorite solely because it’s the first glass toy Yuuri bought for Victor.</p><p>It’s a light pink double-sided thing. One end is textured with rounded nubs while the other has swirls that curve around the shaft to just under the tip. The way the entire dildo is shaped too means it curves beautifully and presses <em>just</em> right into his sweet spot.</p><p>“Oh, one last thing,” Yuuri says. He opens his palm to show off the silicon ring. Victor’s mouth falls open a bit before he schools his shock.</p><p>They’ve used cock rings before, mostly when Yuuri wants to bottom and take and take from Victor without worry that Victor won’t make it. But they’ve never used then when Victor was to bottom.</p><p>“I want to see you last tonight,” Yuuri continues. “For the camera and for me.” Victor licks his lips and nods stupidly at Yuuri’s words.</p><p>Yuuri crawls closer to Victor again, nudging a knee between Victor’s legs to spread them a bit. He takes the lube and spreads some of it on the inside of the cock ring and slides it easily over Victor’s penis.</p><p>His hands twitch against the sheets, unsure of what to do with themselves while Yuuri strokes Victor to full hardness. When the cock ring fits tight at the base of his penis, Yuuri releases Victor. His hips jerk up, chasing after Yuuri’s grasp when a thumb swipes over his head before the hand is gone all together.</p><p>“Tomorrow’s a rest day, you don’t mind if we go all out, right?” Yuuri’s eyes shine with mischief behind his glasses. While the flush hasn’t left his face, he looks more prepared than he’d been earlier.</p><p>Victor is going to be utterly ruined.</p><p>Yuuri considers Victor’s eyes, trying to gauge his reaction but Victor is already looking forward to what Yuuri has to offer him. There’s not much he wouldn’t agree to.</p><p>“No, I—<em>yes</em>. Anything for you.”</p><p>“Good, thank you, Vitya.” Yuuri wraps a hand around Victor’s neck and pulls him back into a slow kiss. He lets their lips and tongue work together, but just as Victor’s truly starting to melt into him, Yuuri trails away. He takes the same path Victor as Victor earlier, mouth kissing down the column of Victor’s neck. He smiles, smug, into Victor’s skin as his mouth falls open with soft moans.</p><p>Yuuri bites down and sucks a painful mark into Victor’s skin. If Victor were more present in his mind, he’d take the time to complain about how hypocritical Yuuri was being. He tried to form a sentence together but instead all that came out of was a garble of syllables while Victor turned to mush in Yuuri’s hands.</p><p>Victor tugs insistently at the shirt Yuuri’s <em>still</em> wearing for some reason. “Yuuri,” Victor groans, voice too breathy even to own ears. “Your shirt, <em>your clothes</em>. Why are you—“ Victor breaks off in a louder moan, hips searching for something to grind against. Yuuri’s hands trail up his chest and circle around his nipples until Victor is completely distracted. Though he’s slumped against Yuuri, his muscles can’t seem to completely relax and let Yuuri take the lead.</p><p>The hand that’s not trying to draw Yuuri’s shirt over his shoulders, snakes down between Yuuri’s legs to press into the growing bulge that’s leaking against his cotton sweats. Victor traces his finger up the outline of the shaft and presses his thumb into the wet fabric.</p><p>“Won’t you <em>please</em> get undressed, too?” Victor begs.</p><p>Yuuri stills against his neck where he’s working on a second or possibly third bruise. Victor whines when Yuuri pulls away. He puffs a hot laugh against the spit cooling there. “Always so impatient. Would you like it better if I just fuck you using your dildo?”</p><p>Victor shakes his head, though, Yuuri can’t see with the way he’s working back down Victor’s collar. “No,” he breathes, “my love, I want you the most.”</p><p>Yuuri pulls back from Victor with a contemplating look in his eyes. He doesn’t say anything right away but he does take the shirt off and drops it over the side of the bed with ease. He’s still wearing the sweats but they do nothing to hide how his cock strains against the material. With one hand, he pushes Victor back until he loses his balance and falls flat against the sheets.</p><p>He starts by kissing each mark on Victor’s throat where the skin’s already starting to change to an angry red. Yuuri works his way down Victor’s neck, his hands roaming. One caressing his side and the other sliding down to toy with a nipple. His mouth traces the same path as his hand following only to the other nipple instead. He licks and bites at it, not giving Victor much time to recover.</p><p>Victor’s lazily enjoying the pleasure, letting Yuuri take care of him until Yuuri bites down and pinches at both his nipples at the same time. He arches his chest up into Yuuri’s mouth, eyes wide, staring unseeingly at the ceiling of their bedroom. A groan is ripped from Victor’s throat and his hands slide from where they were pawing at Yuuri’s back. One falls into Yuuri’s dark locks with a vice like grip while the other tries to sneak between their bodies.</p><p>He only wants to put a hand on his dick but Yuuri’s teasing him too thoroughly tonight. Though there’s already the cock ring that’ll keep Victor from coming, he’s desperate for stimulation.</p><p>He barely gets to wrap around himself before Yuuri has his own hand gripping Victor’s wrist. He pulls Victor away from himself and sits up, straddling Victor’s legs. He stares down at Victor through his lenses. “<em>Victor</em>, what do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>Victor’s mouth falls open at the use of his name. “I—I just wanted to—“ Yuuri grabs his other hand as well and presses it into the mattress mirroring the other side. He leans in close to Victor’s face, their noses close.</p><p>“Were you trying to touch yourself without my permission?” Yuuri breaths against Victor’s lips, eyes half lidded.</p><p>“No—Yuuri, I—“</p><p>“No?” Yuuri questions. “So you didn’t just have a hand on your dick?”</p><p>Victor struggles against Yuuri’s grip, trying to pull his hands away. Yuuri’s so close and he wants nothing more than to be able to stroke Yuuri’s cheeks. “I <em>was</em> but I won’t anymore more. I promise, <em>Yuuri</em>.”</p><p>Yuuri grinds down onto Victor. Pre-come smears across the sweats, ruining them further without a care. He presses in, a little too hard, bordering on painful. Victor rocks his hips back into the mattress trying to lighten the pressure but Yuuri just presses back just as hard.</p><p>His mouth is open, he pants while Yuuri ruts against him and takes what he wants. Yuuri’s grip on his wrists tightens and Victor flexes his hands on instinct.</p><p>“Keep your hands to yourself tonight.” Yuuri murmurs against his lips. They’re not so much kissing as Yuuri is resting his lips against Victor’s. They share the same air but Victor would love nothing more than to be consumed in a kiss with Yuuri again.</p><p>His gaze flickers over the camera where the red recording light blinks at them still. He’d almost forgotten about its presence, becoming so distracted by Yuuri just being there. Seeing it wracks his whole body in a shiver and he stutters out a breath.</p><p>“I won’t touch myself.” The words are out of his mouth before he has the chance to think twice. It’s not until a few moments later that he realizes this is going to be torture. The chance to get to prove how obedient he is for Yuuri on camera barely fuels him forward.</p><p>Yuuri smiles and pecks him twice on the lips in reward. “I know you’ll do well, <em>Vitya</em>.” The phrase has its intended results and Victor manages to buck himself up against Yuuri one last time before he’s moving away.</p><p>Some adjusting is done, Yuuri propping Victor’s back up on some pillows from the head of the bed. Even if Victor’s not allowed to touch himself, watching is essential. Silently, Victor’s grateful this isn’t one of the times where Yuuri blindfolds him <em>and</em> ties up his hands. While pleasurable, those times are the hardest for Victor to get into. Thankfully they’re far and few between.</p><p>Once they’re resituated, a pillow beneath Victor’s hips as well and at an angle that hides almost nothing from the camera, Yuuri kisses Victor once more with a sense of almost finality and slides down his body. He drops a few kisses as he goes, hands trailing and touching everywhere his mouth doesn’t hit. Victor spreads his legs easily, bent at the knees, just enough space to encompass Yuuri’s head and shoulders.</p><p>Victor’s back arches when Yuuri bites a mark into the place between his hip and thigh. His toes curl into the sheets and his hands immediately land on Yuuri’s head.</p><p>The place that Yuuri sucks into is so sensitive and close to where Victor wants him, but Yuuri doesn’t make any move to help Victor. He bites two marks on one side, passes over Victor’s cock like he’s going to suck it and instead bites another mark into the meat of his thigh. Victor keeps one hand in Yuuri’s hair and the other on his shoulder.</p><p>He tries to subtly pull Yuuri to where he wants him but Yuuri only looks up at him through his lashes and smiles innocently like he doesn’t understand.</p><p>“<em>Yuuri</em>,” Victor moans when he’s <em>so close</em> again and only breathes softly over the base of his dick then moves to nuzzle his stomach instead.</p><p>He doesn’t mean for his eyes to fall shut, he loves watching Yuuri more than anything. It’s not until he hears the sharp click of the bottle of lube over the sound of his own heavy breathing that Victor opens his eyes again.</p><p>Yuuri pours too much over the fingers of one hand and rubs them together to warm the lube. He presses his index to Victor’s hole, smearing around excess and presses in. The breach is slow though this is the easiest of the stretch; the one he’s most used to. It’s hardly uncomfortable.</p><p>Victor forces himself to relax. He wants nothing more than to get this over with. While normally he’d enjoy Yuuri taking him to pieces using only his hand, even with the use of the cock ring, Victor’s already so strung up. He doesn’t know how long he’ll be able to last for Yuuri.</p><p>Victor rocks down almost immediately on Yuuri’s finger after he’s slowly drawn it away and is just as slowly pushing it back in. “Hurry,” he groans.</p><p>Instead of answering, Yuuri just spreads Victor’s legs wider and uses an arm to keep Victor’s hips from moving. He nuzzles close to Victor’s cock before kissing up the shaft. His tongue flicks occasionally to catch streaks of precome as they make their way down Victor’s penis.</p><p>He pulls out his finger and pushes in a second alongside it.</p><p>Victor groans a bit at the stretch but it’s not the worst of it. Yuuri scissors him slowly, taking his time. Victor’s trying his best to stay still but he wants Yuuri to fuck him already and he vocalizes this as well.</p><p>He stares down at the mop of hair that’s become Yuuri, brushing his bangs back from his face. They don’t stay but even the short time of getting to see Yuuri’s concentrated look while he fingers Victor is mind numbing.</p><p>He’s about to make another complaint about Yuuri taking his sweet old time while Victor withers away at his fingertips when Yuuri crooks his fingers up and Victor positively <em>shouts</em>. “Yuuri!” He cries out, but his fiancé only strokes teasingly around the bundle of nerves. Precome leaks from his penis, Yuuri’s lips chasing after the new flow. He drags his fingers over Victor’s prostate once more in a teasing manner then pulls his fingers out almost completely.</p><p>Yuuri’s eyes flicker up to Victor’s and he raises an eyebrow. “Did you need something, Vitya?”</p><p>Victor has to make fists of his hands to keep from touching himself. “Please, I don’t need to be stretched anymore, I want to feel this in the morning. Just <em>hurry</em>!” He says all in one breath.</p><p>He moves his hands up to his own head, gripping his hair back and trying his best to keep from jerking himself while Yuuri moves at the slowest pace <em>ever</em> for him. Then the heels of his palms press into his eyes, geometric shapes blooming in the darkness.</p><p>Victor can feel everything better with his eyes shut. The stretch of Yuuri pressing in the third finger and scissoring him further. The way his mouth doesn’t actually wrap around his penis, just breaths on it in a way that drives Victor insane. Yuuri works well to make sure Victor doesn’t experience any sort of pain. It’s all pleasure and Victor’s sure if Yuuri doesn’t put something <em>bigger </em>than his fingers in him right now, he’s going to scream and cry and hate Yuuri for the rest of time.</p><p>It’s not until Yuuri laughs into his hip that he realizes he said most of that out loud. “Wow, Vitya, tell me how you really feel.”</p><p>Victor clenches around Yuuri’s fingers one last time as he makes to pull them out. Yuuri says something in Japanese under his breath but Victor’s too out of it to even try and translate. He drapes his arm over his eyes and tries to keep his body from mourning the loss of Yuuri’s fingers. He worked so hard to get to this point but he can still feel the way his ass hole clenches over nothing.</p><p>Yuuri <em>finally</em> slips out of his sweats. He gives himself a few strokes, the remaining lube on his hand almost unneeded with how much precome Yuuri was making. Yuuri picks up the pink glass dildo from where it rolled into Victor’s side ages ago. He pours too much lube onto the toy, most of it sliding off and hitting Victor’s thighs and eventually the sheets.</p><p>He moves closer, nudging Victor’s legs apart with his knees. Yuuri teases the head of the dildo around Victor’s hole. “Are you ready?” He asks while continuing to smear lube up his perineum and just under Victor’s balls.</p><p>“Yuuri, please, <em>please</em>, put something in me already.”</p><p>Yuuri draws his bottom lips between his teeth and tries to keep from smiling too widely. It’s no use, Victor can see how pleased he is with himself.</p><p>“Stay still for me, okay.” Yuuri tells him, waiting for Victor to nod along. Then there’s the steady pressure of the toy against his entrance and the head pops in easily. It isn’t so large and Yuuri stretched him more than enough.</p><p>Victor realizes a bit belatedly as Yuuri continues to press the toy in, that he’s using the end with the swirls around the shaft. The lube makes the slide in easy and he can feel the way each ridge stretches him just a bit more.</p><p>Really, Victor’s never been the best at staying still. Yuuri’s taking his time, going <em>so</em> slowly. He knows Yuuri’s teasing him and he shouldn’t fall for it but to take things at this pace is almost painful in a sense. Yuuri wraps a hand around his cock, stroking faster than he presses the dildo in but still nowhere near fast enough.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Victor says to himself when Yuuri swipes a thumb along just under the head of his penis.</p><p>When Yuuri’s fingers are flush against Victor’s ass, still holding the dildo, he shivers. The stretch is strange, it’s always a bit weird with this particular toy because of how it curves but it’s still immensely pleasurable.</p><p>Yuuri pulls the dildo out just as slow until its head is the only thing still in. The next thrust is faster, testing Victor to keep from hurting him and it’s nowhere near where Victor wants it. Yuuri twists the toy on its way back in, stretching Victor in a different way each time.</p><p>On one thrust, the toy twists just right so that the head slides over his prostate and Yuuri’s hand is still jerking his full length all the way down to the terrible cock ring. Victor shouts, stars bursting behind his eyes. One of his legs fall, straightening against the bed. His foot flexes, too much energy in his body and no place for it to go.</p><p>After that, Yuuri sets a steady pace. It’s still not as fast as Victor wants but it’s leagues better than the torturous slow that they’ve been working with so far. He slides a hand over his chest, pinching and flicking at his overly sensitive nipples. Victor rocks slowly up into Yuuri’s hand and back onto the glass toy, he tries to keep his moves small enough that Yuuri wouldn’t notice but he’s never had much self-restraint in regards to sex.</p><p>It’s not until his hand is being pulled back by Yuuri’s that he realizes how close he was getting to touching himself. They’re only a hairs breath away from Victor’s penis and Yuuri looks up at Victor with a heated look in his eyes.</p><p>“<em>Victor</em>, what did I tell you not to do?” Yuuri stills the dildo and releases it, leaving Victor to clench around it if he wants to keep it from sliding out. His thumb circles around Victor’s rim, through the mixture of sweat and too much lube. He presses it against the rim, almost like he’s going to try and force it in alongside the dildo. But before Victor can so much as breathe praises about Yuuri’s choice, the finger is gone and Yuuri’s leaning further over Victor.</p><p>“Keep your hands up here, I don’t want you moving them.” Yuuri says, moving both hands until they’re on the pillow and next to Victor’s head. Victor licks his lips hungrily. He can tell he’s staring at Yuuri, but he doesn’t make any move to stop. Victor nods dumbly at Yuuri’s command but already his hands are aching to fall back into Yuuri’s hair and to touch Yuuri all over.</p><p>The moment Yuuri’s no longer face to face with Victor, he’s licking stripes up his shaft before taking the head into his mouth.</p><p>Victor’s whole back arches off the bed and it takes everything he has to keep his thighs from closing around Yuuri’s head. Yuuri easily presses one of Victor’s legs down again and reaches for the dildo. He fucks into him quickly, their pace returning with a vengeance. Victor wants nothing more than to hold onto Yuuri. He needs something, to ground himself. He ends up gripping his hair, pulling at the strands, not too hard, but anything to keep himself present.</p><p>Yuuri slides down his cock, taking him easily in one long glide until his lips are pressed against the silicon ring. He swallows around Victor, his throat wrapping around the head of his cock in the most beautiful way. Victor’s thighs tense as he tries his best to keep from bucking up into Yuuri and making him choke.</p><p>Victor’s moans come out in rhythmic staccatos matching the pace that Yuuri fucks him on the dildo with.</p><p>Yuuri pulls up from Victor and smiles at him through how spit slicked his lips are already looking. “Good, Vitya, you’re doing so good restraining yourself for me.” He sinks back down, swirling his tongue around the head of Victor’s penis and bobbing only to about the half point this time.</p><p>He pulls off entirely, kissing and licking down the shaft to regain his breath while he twists the dildo in just the right way that it’s brushing so close to his prostate. Each thrust is closer and closer but never where Victor needs it. He rests the head of Victor’s penis against his lips, Victor can just ever so slightly feel soft breaths against. His tongue flicks out one more time, pressing just so into the head of his penis. Victor turns his head into his shoulder and tries to muffle what’s already too loud of a moan.</p><p>Victor didn’t realize how close he was until he can feel the start of his orgasm right there, building through the pressure of the silicon ring. He opens his mouth to warn Yuuri but there’s no air left for him to form words with.</p><p>His hands find Yuuri’s shoulders, he presses at them insistently, he knows he’s supposed to keep his hands up and his body is begging him to come already but he pushes Yuuri away all the same and against his better judgement.</p><p>“Ah—ah, <em>Yuuri</em>,” He barely manages to get out. He hits Yuuri’s shoulders softly until Yuuri pulls off and looks at him. The flushed head of Victor’s cock is pressed against his shining lips. “Too much—it’s too much. I don’t want to—you didn’t <em>say </em>I could—<em>Fuck</em>!” His back arches again as another thrust pushes the head right where he wants it.</p><p>Victor is handing on by a strand, his orgasm <em>right</em> there, asking, <em>begging</em>, for him to take it already.</p><p>Yuuri draws the dildo back one last time and Victor’s sure he’s going to come but then the dildo keeps pulling and pulling and it’s leaving his body. He doesn’t recognize the sob as his own even though he can feel the way it shakes his shoulders and Yuuri’s petting down his stomach. His ass clenches around nothing and Victor’s certain, <em>absolutely positive</em>, Yuuri plans to leave him like this. Plans to leave him to die alone in their bed on the brink of an orgasm all because Victor took his hands from where they were supposed to be.</p><p>His entire body’s hypersensitivity is quickly retreated, falling back as it realizes he’s not coming and there’s no use. Breathing slowly returning to normal, Victor tries his best to form a sentence but the concept of words and communication is slow to return to him. “You,” he drawls, eyes fluttering shut and imagining the things he wants to say. “Yuuri didn’t want me to come yet…” Is all he can manage before he’s distracted again.</p><p>Yuuri’s hand trails down to Victor’s hole again, he presses the tip of a finger inside, just to pull and test how malleable the rim still is. Arousal still courses through him, he can feel it in the way his heart pounds against his ribcage and how he can hear his pulse clearly in his ears.</p><p>“You did well stopping there, Vitya.” Yuuri murmurs softly for Victor. “You always look gorgeous when you’re on the brink of coming.” Victor nods, humming quietly as he lets the words of praise wash over him.</p><p>There’s a sharp noise he can’t process over the sound of his own blood then Yuuri’s scooting closer. He brings Victor’s leg up to rest on his shoulder, an easy stretch, then Yuuri is speaking again.</p><p>“You always look pretty no matter what you do, but I think you look best when you’re coming on my dick.” With that, Yuuri moves forward until the tip of his penis is against Victor’s hole and he pushes in.</p><p>Yuuri slides in on one smooth glide. He’s thicker than the glass dildo, enough so that Victor feels the stretch and burn low in his back. It’s nothing he isn’t used to; the initial discomfort is something he relishes in for however short the sensation lasts.</p><p>Yuuri doesn’t go slow, he starts them off at an almost brutal pace. The speed and intensity Victor’s been craving this entire time. Each thrust pushes Victor up a little further on the bed. He’s higher and higher until Yuuri is grabbing him by the hips and pulling him back flush against him. The pattern repeats, Yuuri leaning in close, Victor’s leg still over his shoulder pressed almost flush to his chest. His muscles burn with the stretch, he’s flexible certainly but Yuuri always manages to find ways to push him past what he’s used to.</p><p>Finally, Yuuri lets Victor drop his leg once he realizes how much space is between him and Victor. It falls useless on the bed, still trying to spread further, to allow Yuuri in closer even though they’re chest to chest and their hips are meeting at too quick a pace.</p><p>Yuuri presses his face into the space between Victor’s shoulder and neck, breathing in the smell of Victor’s sweat. He alternates between licking away beads of sweat and muffling his grunts by biting there. Victor’s back arches and he tries still to meld into Yuuri.</p><p>He can feel the orgasm from earlier returning with a vengeance. It starts low again in his back and it builds quicker this time. Yuuri’s not touching him though, not where he wants. His hands roam up his sides and pinch at stiff nipples but he doesn’t touch his cock.</p><p>“<em>Vitya,</em>” Yuuri says right into Victor’s ear. His eyes shut out the rest of the room aside from Yuuri’s voice. “Are you close? Do you want to come, Vitya?”</p><p>Victor moans, he can’t form words and his head feels too heavy to nod. He tries anyway, not sure if anything he says is intelligible.</p><p>“You’ve been so good tonight, Vitya. You’ll look brilliant on camera, you always do. I can’t wait to see you again, spread out under me, begging me, <em>pleading </em>me to fuck you harder. Is this what you wanted Victor?” Yuuri pulls his hips back further, he fucks harder into Victor and smiles into silver strands when Victor can only moan and gasp and let Yuuri have his way.</p><p>Yuuri sits up then, he rolls his hips into Victor’s and finally, <em>finally</em> puts his hand on Victor’s leaking cock. Victor’s hips jerk wildly, not wanting to separate any more than he has to from Yuuri. Yuuri’s gives Victor three strokes, thumb flying over the head where precome spills easily and makes the slide almost frictionless.</p><p>“I want you to come for me, Vitya.” Yuuri coos, smiling down too bright at Victor.</p><p>He shouts Yuuri’s name, his back arching. White come spills over his chest, over Yuuri’s fingers while he continues to jerk him through his orgasm. He’s breathing hard, blood pounding in his ears and heart loud through his chest. Yuuri continues to fuck into Victor. He doesn’t slow down though Victor’s beyond sensitive and squeezing down too hard on his dick. Victor’s legs don’t seem to know what to do, they’re trapping Yuuri between his thighs, trying to get him to stop moving but then they’re falling open again, wanting Yuuri to fuck him harder through his orgasm.</p><p>He vaguely has the sense of time skipping. He’s still clamping onto Yuuri while his thrusts lose any semblance of rhythm. One hand grips impossibly hard at Victor’s hips, nails leaving red lines as he tries to keep Victor closer to him. His breath comes out in three loud puffs and then he’s slumping forward, pressing his mouth to Victor’s.</p><p>They kiss slowly, Victor’s almost completely out of it. Yuuri worked him too hard and frankly he’s having a difficult time remembering his own name. His eyes flutter shut against his will, he’d love nothing more than to stare at Yuuri forever. Eventually, Victor’s arms find their way around Yuuri and holds him closer.</p><p>He drags his fingers slowly through sweat cooling low on Yuuri’s back and back up over the muscles Victor knows like the back of his hand. They must be there for a while, just breathing and enjoying each other’s presence on the bed. Soon, Yuuri is trying to sit up to look at Victor.</p><p>“Don’t <em>move</em>,” Victor complains when Yuuri’s trying to escape his arms. He pouts and stares at the flush high on Yuuri’s cheeks. There’s large smudges on the lenses of Yuuri’s glasses that he knows are from when Yuuri was pressed much closer to him.</p><p>Yuuri laughs and forces himself out of Victor’s hold. In the process, he slips out of Victor and a fresh wave of warm come seeps out of his hole and down his cheek. Victor shudders at the feeling, distracted enough to let Yuuri go completely.</p><p>“One of us has to clean up and you’ve achieved noodle status.” Yuuri climbs off the bed, stretches slowly, long enough for Victor to appreciate the movement of his muscles, especially his ass, and then he’s making his way over to the camera.</p><p>It stops recording with a single beep and Victor’s mildly regretful of the fact. When he told Yuuri he wanted to record them, he intended to put on more of a show, but he should’ve known better. Whenever he’s with Yuuri, it’s hard for him to stick to his plans.</p><p>They clean up quickly, Yuuri grabbing towels to wipe Victor and himself down with. He takes his time easing Victor out of the silicon ring since his penis is still sensitive. Yuuri sets the ring and the glass dildo aside to be cleaned before the night is over.</p><p>They don’t go to bed right away; showers and sheet changes are in order but they do end up wrapped in each other’s arms. Victor’s tucked under Yuuri’s chin, tracing patterns in his chest while Yuuri presses kisses into the crown of Victor’s head.</p><p>“You know,” Yuuri starts, checking first to make sure Victor’s still awake and not drifting already. “You were right, I think this was a fun thing to try.”</p><p>Victor laughs into Yuuri’s skin. “I didn’t realize you’d like it so much. Are you really looking forward to seeing me underneath you again so soon?” He bats his eye lashes at his fiancé and earns himself a swat on the ass. He laughs it off and cuddles in closer.</p><p>Neither of them say anything for a few beats, just breathe together entirely in sync. “Thanks for doing this with me, Yuuri.” Victor murmurs, not truly wanting to break the silence.</p><p>“Of course,” Yuuri hums into Victor’s hair. “Anything that makes the love of my life happy, makes me happy.”</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Old End Notes:<br/>Thanks for reading, I haven't written smut in a long ass time so concrit is extremely appreciated. Also sorry @sqv for using you as a test subject for fic writing more or less. Um good luck with your schooling thing, sorry for being like lol yeah the weekend and then.... taking a lot longer (really i had it done but......... i didnt like it much... and i like this a bit better...... djfdklafsda okay byeee thanks again for reading yall</p><p>New End Notes:<br/>Don’t give me concrit i cannot bear to think about this fic. Still leave a comment if you want! I don't have any of the emails for any comments i received the first time around :// I might take a while to reply though since I'm literally turning off all notifs for this account so i can forget it exists again</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>